


【万笛】Oloroso

by AnuoEuphemia



Series: 医生与舞者 [1]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: F/M, Pole Dancing, 单性转
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:53:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23089690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnuoEuphemia/pseuds/AnuoEuphemia
Summary: 伊万生贺。单性转预警。医生万x钢管舞女郎笛。
Relationships: Luka Modrić/Ivan Rakitić
Series: 医生与舞者 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659556
Kudos: 4





	【万笛】Oloroso

【万笛】Oloroso

我对她说：您多么可爱！  
心里却说：我多么爱你！

拉基蒂奇走出病房，替里面的病人拉上帘幕，让他们能有自己的空间。连续的工作让体内的咖啡因也逐渐消耗殆尽；夜里的连环车祸大概是所有医生的噩梦，而拉基蒂奇非常“幸运”，他正好在今天值夜班。  
“今天很不错。”他的同事走过来打着哈欠说道，“除了黑标签送来的，其余都已经稳定了。”这对于医生来说是很大的安慰，“剩下的都是候诊室里的小打小闹。”护士长接口说道，摊了摊手，“继续拯救人类吧，医生们。”  
“另外，早上好。”  
拉基蒂奇笑了笑，说道，“原来已经是早上了吗。”  
拉基蒂奇刚踏进候诊室，还没来得及询问，便听见一声惊呼，离他不远的男人明显已经喘不过气，拉基蒂奇急忙跑过去，听见他身边的人磕磕绊绊地解释谁也不认识他，不知道发生了什么。  
“我刚才看见他吃了一根能量棒，里面也许有花生。”在一片混乱中镇定的女声让拉基蒂奇朝着那个方向看过去，对方大概没想过自己会引起医生的注意，将身上的披肩裹得更加严实，“我之前听他说过自己对花生过敏……”  
拉基蒂奇叫来了轮床，从一旁的柜子里翻出了针剂扎进男人的大腿里，跑来的护士帮着他一起将男人安置在床上推离。拉基蒂奇没有多余的时间对那个女生说谢谢，于是仅仅再次与她四目交汇，对方对他露出一个笑容。  
“莫德里奇小姐。”他们很快又见面，拉基蒂奇拿着病例来到她的面前，莫德里奇比起刚才反倒多了几分局促，在拉基蒂奇查看她受伤的脚腕时说道，“是我自己太笨了，本来只是去参加朋友办的派对，结果还摔倒了。”  
拉基蒂奇手指触碰的力道已经足够的轻柔，还是让莫德里奇疼得皱眉，她横在胸前的手臂忪了一松，让在此刻抬起头的拉基蒂奇正好看见了披肩之下大片光裸的肌肤和女子在黑色文胸的衬托下双乳间的那道沟线。  
医生立刻又低下头，“我会替你固定住这只脚，没有大碍，不过需要好好休养，接下来一个月里你可能不能再参加派对了。”莫德里奇丝毫不在意地摆摆手，“没关系，我一点也不喜欢那些派对。”大概是看见了医生脸上的不自然，她重新用披肩将自己裹了个严实。  
“哦，能帮我开个证明之类的吗，我要拿去给我的老板看。”她在拉基蒂奇处理她的脚腕时说道，拉基蒂奇刚进行完最后一步，莫德里奇不自觉地动了动脚趾，一时还不怎么习惯那种束缚感。  
“我以为你是在派对上摔伤的。”拉基蒂奇站起来，脱去手套，似笑非笑地看着她，莫德里奇的紧张只有一瞬，很快便在心头泯去，耸了耸肩说道，“拿着医院的单子去给老板看，证明我并不是消极怠工。”  
事实上，她或许是在工作上过于卖力了，才会从钢管上摔下来，虽然及时调整好了姿势和表情并没有露出多少异样，但那一刻的疼痛却是让她内心里那个小小的卢卡表情都扭曲了，结束了表演之后立刻就来了医院，只来得及换上一双平底鞋，连衣服都来不及穿，拿了一件披肩就走了。  
拉基蒂奇没有回答她，只是忽然凑近，莫德里奇的身体想要后退，却又因为脚伤而动弹不得，只能由着自己的视线里满满都是拉基蒂奇，近到甚至能从对方的眼睛里看见自己。  
“我会再给你约一个检查。”拉基蒂奇很快退开，显然刚才的突然缩短距离并没有其他意图，在莫德里奇发问前解答她的疑惑，“我担心这次摔伤让你有轻微的脑震荡。”  
大概没有人会在听见自己可能得了脑震荡时能够无动于衷，将脚伤视为休假机会的莫德里奇此刻也身体紧绷起来，抬手摸了摸自己的脑侧，“有这么严重吗，我自己觉得还好。”  
拉基蒂奇原本想说，这是从高处摔下很可能发生的一件事，但眼前的莫德里奇明显不想让他知道自己究竟是为什么而受伤，拉基蒂奇也选择了尊重病人的意图，“只是以防万一，不会耽误你很多时间。”  
莫德里奇倒是不担心浪费时间，她并不介意能够多和这位医生相处一会，这也许是她这个糟透了的夜晚里得到的唯一一点安慰。  
“你是医生，你说了算。”莫德里奇也没有再费心去遮掩，她猜对方大概已经知道了自己到底是什么职业，又怎么摔伤了脚，毕竟没有多少女人会在夜里，披肩之下只穿着文胸和紧身短裤，来到医院里说自己摔伤了。  
披肩从她的肩头缓落，没有完全落下，也足以露出她并未穿外衣的上半身，白皙的肌肤与胸前的黑色蕾丝形成了视觉上的反差与冲击；拉基蒂奇自己并未出入过夜店，在那一瞬间却也忽然明白了为什么总有人热衷于流连在夜店里。  
他立刻移开了视线，似乎觉得自己刚才过于露骨的目光是对眼前这位小姐的冒犯，但如果莫德里奇此刻能够知道他的想法，一定会告诉他，你的目光比起夜店里那些男人落在我身上的视线，真是十足的绅士。  
令莫德里奇松了口气的是，她并没有得脑震荡，在拉基蒂奇将这个结论告诉她的时候，她的确是放松了不少。“另外，我会在你的病历上签字，你可以拿去给你的老板看。”医生补充道，莫德里奇小小地哦了一声。  
事实上，她并不需要这一份证明，只是想在当时的情景下在两人之间多寻到一点话题，她自己都已经抛在了脑后，却不想拉基蒂奇还记得很清楚。  
“谢谢。”她对拉基蒂奇说道，拄着拐杖让她更难以用披肩遮盖身体，总有目光逡巡在她的身上，但莫德里奇对此仿佛已经习以为常，丝毫没有被打量的不适。  
她张了张嘴，但最终还是没有说话，拉基蒂奇问她怎么了，莫德里奇只是笑着摇头，说道，“没什么，只是觉得今天自己遇见了一个好医生。”她想自己还是少了一点勇气，不知道怎么开口询问对方是否愿意与自己在医院之外多一点交流的勇气，或是主动给他自己的电话号码。  
她走到医院旁的车站等公交，她这次走得急，身上的钱都交了医药费，剩下的也只够她坐公交而不是打车。莫德里奇将重心都倚在拐杖上，在清晨还算是空荡的路边思考自己在老板面前哭一哭让他看看自己有多惨是不是能争取到带薪休假。  
她正想得入神，等一辆车停在身前才将注意力从思绪里拉出来，拉基蒂奇摇下车窗，对她说道，“你还没回去吗？”  
莫德里奇擅长去调动人的情绪，用自己的脸和身材，用自己围着那根钢管不失娇媚和力道的动作，看着那些男人或是女人因为舞台上的自己而兴奋躁动；却从没想过原来自己的心弦被人撩动也是件再简单不过的事，只需要他出现在自己面前，对自己关切地问一句，你还没回去吗。  
“我在等车啊。”莫德里奇说着指了指一旁的站牌，不好意思地笑了笑，解释道，“来医院的时候很着急，就没带多少钱，现在只能坐公交回家了。”  
这个解释反倒让拉基蒂奇皱了眉头，在莫德里奇开口前说道，“不如坐我的车，我送你回去。”莫德里奇想，如果自己不是在夜店里待久了对于酒后冲突场面习以为常，练就了无时无刻都能保持冷静的能力，现在可能拐杖已经掉在地上了。  
“还是算了，不一定顺路，我等公交更好。”莫德里奇拒绝道，但话刚说完就反悔了，这明明就是上天给她的第二次机会，而她却还拱手浪费了。但好在上天终究还是对她仁慈了一次，因为拉基蒂奇坚持道，“没关系，我下班了没什么事，你脚伤了行动也不方便。”  
莫德里奇坐进副驾驶的时候，还觉得有些不真实，难得一次，她选择相信人的幸运值是守恒的，她刚刚经历了职业生涯里摔下钢管的污点和身体痛苦，就补偿了她——为她提供了治疗的英俊医生提出送她回家。  
“方便告诉我你住在哪里吗？或者你给我指路。”拉基蒂奇显然是考虑到了有的女性并不放心将自己的住址告诉一个陌生男性，即便他有一份看上去很是体面的工作。  
莫德里奇告诉他自己的住址，那并不是一个富裕的社区，在她看来拉基蒂奇不知道也很正常，“你可以用导航，这附近的路我也不是很熟。”得到了她的允许，拉基蒂奇才将地址输入到车载导航里，顺着地图上的路线驶去。  
莫德里奇没有再去问是否与拉基蒂奇的住所顺路，她偷偷看着拉基蒂奇的侧脸，后者下巴上有新长出来的胡茬，眼下也挂着疲惫的鸦青色，但这都无损他的英俊，让见惯了好看皮囊的莫德里奇都在心里反问自己，结果到最后自己的标准还是肤浅的看脸吗。  
“所以，我假设你已经知道了我的职业？”莫德里奇在短暂的沉默后开口道，之前他们的话题都集中在医生的辛苦和早餐的选择上，莫德里奇觉得自己也应该适当谈起自己的职业；她不是夜店里最能说会道的员工，却也很少在人前不知道该说什么，但在拉基蒂奇面前，她好像又变成了那个面对着客人调戏不知所措的女生；不知道该说什么，又担心自己说的话会招致对方的反感。  
“啊…嗯……”拉基蒂奇略显得含糊地回答道，立刻又说道，“我没有任何轻视你的职业的意思。”这并不是一句客气的谎言，在拉基蒂奇看来，这是对方自己所选择的职业，是谋生方式的一种，并没有什么值得去批判的。  
“谢谢。”莫德里奇看着他说道，她见过许多的脸孔，大多带着令人反胃的垂涎或是一脸的不屑，仿佛她跳钢管舞是一件伤天害理的事，拉基蒂奇或许并不赞同，但他至少足够真诚地说，我没有轻视你的意思。  
“我猜你应该没去过夜店？”她清楚地看见这位医生红了耳廓，“没、没有。”拉基蒂奇说道，看着他的样子，相比医院里对病症信手拈来的医生，更像是一位不知所措的大男生，让莫德里奇忽然就有了打趣他的兴趣。  
“是没有时间，还是觉得花花世界迷人眼？”她笑着问道，看着导航上的路线又有几分惋惜，她很快就要到家了。  
“没有时间。”拉基蒂奇回答道，又诚实地说道，“而且比起夜店，空闲的时间我更愿意去看比赛或者踢球。”也许时间还用在了健身上，莫德里奇在心里因为他小臂流畅的肌肉线条而吹了一声口哨。  
她翻找着自己的挎包，从最底层拿出了一张名片，她一向没什么扩展业务的习惯，毕竟她还是有卖艺不卖身的底线，所以也没有发名片的习惯，连夜店帮她们印的名片上写的都是夜店的座机电话而不是她自己的号码。  
正好遇上早高峰，拉基蒂奇正在专心地看路，方便了莫德里奇用自己的眉笔在名片上写下自己的电话号码。写完之后将那张名片拿在掌心里，平白生出了一点紧张，又怕自己手心出汗会让本来就皱巴巴的名片上眉笔写下的字迹变得模糊。  
“其实你可以去夜店感受一次。”莫德里奇说道，“没有那么糟，也是很好的放松方式，我所知道的就有好几位医生喜欢来店里看钢管舞或者单独点人看脱衣舞。”她看着拉基蒂奇短促地点点头，说我会考虑的；鬼使神差地补上一句，“不过我不脱衣服。”  
她说完又觉得自己刚才的急切来得讽刺，“不过在人们眼里，这两者也并没有什么区别。”她现在穿得也不比跳脱衣舞的同事多多少布料，区别大概只在于她提供的服务仅限于舞台中央那根钢管，不提供性服务也不让客人看自己私处。  
“有什么想说的吗，拉基蒂奇医生？”她其实很想知道拉基蒂奇对自己的真实看法，才能更好的预估他们是否能有一段更长久一点的关系，或是短暂的一夜情。但无论拉基蒂奇心中更想要的是哪一种，他的回答都不能让莫德里奇得到答案。  
“以后跳钢管舞的时候要小心一点，虽然有时候离地并不是很高，但摔下来的力量会造成很大的冲击，就像这次你的脚需要一个月的休养。我不能说你这次摔得很幸运，但这种意外都有引发脑震荡的可能性，你要继续这份工作，就要多注意自己的安全。”  
这着实是莫德里奇没有料到的答案，“……谢谢。”她对着医生恳切地说道，又告诉自己，其实也不是肤浅的只看脸，她还是会被一个男人的内在所吸引，只是兼具外表和内在的男人太少了而已。  
而她很幸运，遇见了拉基蒂奇。  
将莫德里奇送至公寓楼下时，拉基蒂奇心里也不能说不遗憾，但他并未让自己的神色显露出来，只尽职尽责地嘱咐道，“受伤的脚注意不要用力，如果身体有不舒服的地方或是脚腕的疼痛加重要早点来医院。”  
莫德里奇打开车门，动作别扭地拿着拐杖离开，“知道了，我会注意的。今天实在是麻烦你了。”她关上车门，但却并不急着离开，只对着拉基蒂奇伸出手，保持着这个姿势将名片递在他的面前，开口道，“你是一名医生，在这座城市里最好的医院工作；而我是在夜店里谋生活的钢管舞女郎，我们之间没有任何可能性。”  
“除非我创造机会。”

在莫德里奇不需要依靠着拐杖走路时，她和拉基蒂奇进行了他们的第一次约会以示庆祝；在这之前，他们都只通过短信交流，拉基蒂奇有自己的工作时间表，莫德里奇伤了脚不愿意出门，尽管他们认识第二天就说过很愿意与彼此共进晚餐，但还是拖了许久。  
习惯了白天睡觉晚上上班的莫德里奇在最初的几天过得极为难受，看似回到了正常的作息时间却一度感觉自己生物钟被完全打乱。为了防止重新回到夜店之后自己又无法适应工作时间，莫德里奇已经习惯了白天拉上窗帘，闷头在被子里睡觉，天黑了才转醒开始找电视剧或者小说来打发时间。  
在和拉基蒂奇吃晚餐的那天，莫德里奇在脚伤之后第一次认真在镜子前化了妆；她一直觉得在夜店里并不需要化妆，反正客人们关注的重点也几乎不在自己的脸上，但出于良好的营业态度，莫德里奇还是会认真地给自己上妆。  
不过她想拉基蒂奇应该不是喜欢夜店那种嚣张又魅惑的妆容，她丝毫不怀疑，拉基蒂奇如果看见舞台上跳钢管舞的自己，第一反应是红着脸偏过头。  
莫德里奇在高跟与平底鞋之间着实纠结了一阵，夜店上班让她习惯了穿高跟鞋出门，但她的脚还没有完全康复，虽然已经不再需要拄拐，但莫德里奇自己也能感觉到走路时隐隐的不适，想到自己即将见面的人又是个医生，莫德里奇还是选择了平底鞋。  
拉基蒂奇来得要晚一些，还没坐下来便开始道歉，说突然来了病人，所以迟到了，希望她原谅。  
“没关系。”莫德里奇摆摆手说道，将菜单递给他，“我理解。”拉基蒂奇刚翻开手里的菜单，又询问她觉得脚腕的伤如何了。莫德里奇不知道自己是该叹气建议他可以在下班之后暂时从医生这个角色里脱离出来，还是因为他记得关心自己而心中温暖。  
她反复掂量，发现这两种情绪辨不出哪种更重。“还好，如你所见，我已经不用依靠拐杖了。”拉基蒂奇点了点头，莫德里奇想这大概是医生表示对自己的恢复情况很满意，“不过我猜我现在还不适合穿高跟鞋？”  
“最好不要，你的脚腕还需要休养。”拉基蒂奇说道，在服务生将他们点的沙拉和汤端来时，又忍不住提醒道，“其实，长时间穿高跟鞋对脚的伤害很大，能不穿还是不穿吧，穿鞋总归还是以舒适为前提。”  
“唔。”莫德里奇舀起一勺奶油蘑菇汤喝下，似乎是在思考，“我倒是对高跟鞋没什么偏好。”事实上，比起高跟鞋，莫德里奇还是觉得平底鞋更舒服，“但是在夜店上班，穿高跟鞋似乎是约定俗成的事情。”她并不算矮，但身边的同事们一旦穿上十厘米的高跟，就衬得她个子不太够了，所以也习惯了踩着高跟鞋去上班。  
“你之前和我说过，并不喜欢‘派对’。”拉基蒂奇踌蹰了一下，还是说道，因为有之前莫德里奇表示自己是在派对时伤了脚的说辞，之后的聊天里她总喜欢用“派对”来指代夜店；拉基蒂奇觉得自己在这段时间知道许多有关夜店的事情，虽然他并不确定这些知识会在未来给他什么帮助。  
“也不能说不喜欢。”莫德里奇的话说得极慢，想着怎么给拉基蒂奇解释自己对于“派对”的复杂心态，“我很喜欢跳钢管舞，尽管很多人将它和情色挂钩，但在我看来，钢管舞很有趣，也是保持身材的好方式。”  
“同事们也很友善，你可能觉得在夜店工作的都是些……不入流的人。”她听见拉基蒂奇急急地说我从未这样想过，平和地笑了笑，“当然，我知道你不会这样去指责我和我的同事。”  
“在我看来，他们都有自己的苦处和爱好的普通人而已，也许我们还算不上家人，但至少是好朋友。”  
“但我的确不喜欢很多时候那些男人落在我身上的视线。”莫德里奇说着耸了耸肩，“也许太敏锐在这种时候就不是什么好事了。”他们的主菜在此时上来，但拉基蒂奇的目光半点没有偏移，依旧认真地看着莫德里奇。  
“以及总会有人想要动手动脚，好像只要在夜店里工作，就应该卖身给他一样。”莫德里奇自鼻腔哼了一声，“除此之外，一切都很好。”她对上拉基蒂奇担忧的视线，急忙安抚道，“当然，我也不是这么容易让别人随意触碰我的，夜店里的保安总是很尽责。”  
拉基蒂奇这时候看上去才放松了一些，开始动盘子里的鱼肉。他显然是不乐意听见莫德里奇被别的男人触碰的事情，但这无限接近于吃醋的情绪里又混杂了浓重的担忧，不知道该如何表达，只好往嘴里塞上满满一口鱼肉，可爱到让莫德里奇既想戳他的脸，又想在桌下用脚腕缓缓将他的裤脚往上推，将两人的皮肤贴在一起。  
“那你想过离开吗？”拉基蒂奇问道，大概又觉得这个问题探究到了莫德里奇的隐私，立刻接口道，“当然，不告诉我也没关系。”  
“自然想过。”莫德里奇发现自己越来越受不了夜店里吵闹的音乐和晃眼的灯光，以及那些黏在自己身上的视线，她也知道自己现在需要考虑后路，她不能一辈子都在夜店打工。“只是还没有下定决心。”即便已经有了想法，就这样剥离过往，又谈何容易。  
“不过……”她对着拉基蒂奇眨眨眼睛，“等我有了男朋友，就一定会离开了，有的东西，是只能给他看的。”拉基蒂奇如何听不出她的意有所指，他对着莫德里奇笑得足够真挚又带着对方看得懂的期许，说道，“我很期待你迎来事业第二春的那一天。”  
莫德里奇的伤处总觉得还是有点别扭，拉基蒂奇想到她伤还没好全，结账之后先一步站起来，在她身边伸出手，“小姐。”莫德里奇将手放在他的掌心里，借着力站起来，悠悠地感叹道，“拉基蒂奇医生，你果然是一位绅士。”  
“我猜脚上这种不明显但时刻提醒我还没完全恢复的感觉会继续存在一段时间？”离开餐厅的时候莫德里奇说道，她捏了捏拉基蒂奇的手指，后者便没有松开两人交握的手，莫德里奇对此十分满意。  
“对，但你恢复得比我预计要快，所以这段时间不会很长。”莫德里奇看着拉基蒂奇为自己打开副驾驶的车门，“能够从你的嘴里听到这个结论，是今天除了和你约会之外第二好的事情了。”  
拉基蒂奇侧过身让莫德里奇坐进车里，弯着腰在她的耳边说道，“很高兴两件能让你高兴的事情都和我有关。”  
“不如我带你去夜店看看，已经到营业时间了。”莫德里奇带着满满的调笑意味说道，后视镜里拉基蒂奇的眼睛漫上一层笑意，“总有一天我会去的，只是对我来说，没有你献舞的夜店并没有什么意义。”  
这个回答让莫德里奇轻轻摇头，她金棕色的发卷也跟着晃了晃，脸上笑容依旧，“拉基蒂奇医生，医学院是不是还有一门‘教你如何甜言蜜语’的必修课。”  
当他们来到莫德里奇的公寓楼下，他们即将分开的遗憾立刻向莫德里奇袭来，与上次不同的是，拉基蒂奇也跟着下车，陪着她走到了电梯前。  
“我今天很开心。”莫德里奇说道，“我也是。”莫德里奇看着他，忽然有了赖在他臂弯里不走的冲动，但她只是看了看时间，“现在说晚安好像早了一点，不过，我可以得到一个晚安吻吗？”她好整以暇地将手臂交叉在胸前，“还是你会保持绅士，仅仅亲吻我的手背？”  
拉基蒂奇没有用言语回答她，缩短了两人之间的距离，将一个蜻蜓点水般的吻落在莫德里奇的脸颊上，“晚安，卢卡。”他看着自己的约会对象温柔地说道。  
完了，莫德里奇在电梯里数着自己狂跳的心跳声想着，再这么下去迟早要去医院找拉基蒂奇看心脏。

与莫德里奇的约会让拉基蒂奇回到自己公寓时脸上依然挂着笑，他想起他们分开时自己给她的那个短促的吻，让对方那一派的悠闲化作了惊讶和慌乱。  
在洗澡后的闲适里，拉基蒂奇又忍不住将自己夹在书里的那张名片拿出来看，虽然是来自夜店，但名片却选择了薄荷绿的卡纸印成，上面用金色的花体字写出店名和地址，还有莫德里奇的名字，她并没有起一个花名，只是让人觉得颇为可爱的昵称，Lukita。  
拉基蒂奇看到背面，才发现自己一直忽略了背后暗纹般需要仔细看才会注意到的文字，他拿起来对着光调整了一下角度，才发现上面写的是夜店周年庆祝秀的日期。拉基蒂奇算了算时间，那时候莫德里奇的脚伤已经好了，想必不会错过这次的周年秀。  
虽然打定了主意会在那一天去看莫德里奇的演出，但拉基蒂奇并未提前告知她，想要给对方一个惊喜。  
而莫德里奇一直以为，如果他要去夜店，一定会提前告诉自己。在回归夜店工作，知道了这次周年秀里自己钢管舞部分的着装之后，她立刻觉得拉基蒂奇不来看也许是一个好主意，因为她很怀疑，对方看了自己当天的表演之后，或许自己之前说的“卖艺不卖身”在他看来就站不住脚了。  
拉基蒂奇在周年秀刚开场的时候来到这里，多亏了莫德里奇给他的那张名片，否则他甚至无法进来，门口的保安确认了他有进场资格才打开门，又因为那上面留着一串私人电话号码，让他态度又好了几分，对拉基蒂奇说，“玩得开心，先生。”  
大概因为能够在今晚进来的都是老客户，夜店里并没有拉基蒂奇所预想的那种喧闹，中央的舞台还没有莫德里奇的身影，有员工散落在夜店里，有男有女，在客户们面前扭动着自己柔软的身体。  
拉基蒂奇走到角落里坐下，他是开车来的，见了太多酒后驾驶的惨痛后果，所以一点点酒精也不愿碰，此刻更显得格格不入。  
有漂亮的舞女踩着猫步朝他走来，“您这样一位英俊的先生，怎么会独自坐在这里？”她含着笑说道，她让人想起维密秀台上高挑美艳的模特，尽管那足以当凶器使用的鞋跟看得拉基蒂奇都替她脚疼。  
“我只是来看演出的。”拉基蒂奇说道，女人丰盈的臀包裹在皮质短裤之下，靠上桌沿，“来这里的人，都是看演出的。”她注意到拉基蒂奇面前并没有任何酒水，“您不喜欢我们提供的酒品吗？”  
女人显然将他当作了一位挑剔的客人，拉基蒂奇的嘴角有礼貌的弧度，眼中却也有明显的拒绝意味，舞女如何看不懂，只凑近了说道，“我们有最优秀的调酒师，请考虑一下吧，这样的夜晚里没有美酒相伴，可是一种浪费。”她不再多说，款款离开。  
大概是舞女告知了自己的同事，拉基蒂奇在这之后都没有被打扰，便给了他许多空闲，去思考此时的莫德里奇在做什么，是否已经换上了今晚该穿的服装，在为周年庆祝的演出做准备。现在离她的脚伤痊愈也没有多久，这经历是否会让她现在跳钢管舞而紧张。  
当夜店里的灯光改变，人群中开始躁动，一束光准确落在了舞台中间的钢管上，拉基蒂奇便知道，莫德里奇会是今天的开场。  
拉基蒂奇走到舞台边，并不如其他客人那般狂热，只找了一个座位安静地坐下。  
莫德里奇裹着一条由粉色羽毛堆砌而成的披肩登场，她今天没有穿高跟鞋，只踮着脚尖走，身上沾着闪粉，每走一步都让她身上闪烁着不同的星光，她的头发剪短了一些，别了一个星星样式的发夹。  
莫德里奇的出现引起人群的欢呼，她也并不吝啬自己的目光和笑容；每走一步，那条披肩就落下一点，等她走到钢管前，让身体扭绕成移动的环蛇那般的S，完全光裸的脊背便完全展露于人前。  
她吊足了人们的胃口，扬起一边手臂，让人看见粉色羽毛下未被布料遮掩的半边挺翘臀瓣，再扬起另一边，让人得以窥见一点光景。  
拉基蒂奇在此刻后悔自己没有要一杯酒，白兰地，威士忌，啤酒，什么都行，只要让他能够仰头饮下，止住此刻喉中的干渴。  
他听见了此起彼伏的口哨声，但莫德里奇只是回过头给了他们一个明艳的笑容。脚尖点地，绕着钢管快速转了一个圈，在客人们看清她胸前是否有遮盖前又成了背对的姿势。莫德里奇弯下腰，下身的布料仅仅遮住最紧要的部位，上半身低垂的姿势更显得臀瓣高高撅起，等她直起身，便抬手将那条羽毛披肩丢到了一边。  
她握着钢管终于展现了自己今天的全貌，拉基蒂奇忽然明白了她为什么不穿高跟鞋，在身上只有流苏乳贴和丁字裤的时候，高跟鞋似乎就破坏了这种简单。效果显然很好，已经有人已经开始向她扔纸钞。  
莫德里奇双手握住钢管，曲起修长的双腿旋转，她的动作优美而流畅，胸前的流苏随着动作而晃动，拉基蒂奇甚至没有注意到此时音乐已经响起，莫德里奇落在地上，身体弯成一个直角，随着音乐的鼓点重重点头，而后手掌从自己的大腿一路抚摸到臀瓣上。  
她的扭动比拉基蒂奇之前看见的舞男舞女都更有力道，那对流苏因为是浑圆双乳的唯一遮盖而更引人注目，莫德里奇继续面对着观众，右手握住钢管，右腿向后圈住钢管，借着力开始旋转，左右腿交叠成好看的姿势。  
在三圈旋转之后，莫德里奇选择了背对，在灯光落于臀瓣上晃动时扭胯，像是觉得还不够，抛来一个媚眼的同时还在自己的臀上轻轻打了一下。  
莫德里奇以双手为支点让自己几乎倒挂，不算长的金发尽数垂下，流苏在胸前铺开，像是溢着流彩的金属花，她在半空中分开双腿成一百八十度，又将双腿都勾在钢管上，整个人真正倒挂，松开了双手，撑在地上，随着手臂弯下从钢管上滑下身体，在地上成了侧躺的姿势。  
拉基蒂奇清楚地知道自己已经硬了，此刻勃起的阴茎正绷在他的裤子里，叫嚣着对眼前这个卖弄风情的女人的渴望。但拉基蒂奇更知道夜店不是一个合适的疏解欲望的地方，于是他只好压下那股冲动，在脑中反复回忆着那些让他兴致全无的课本内容。  
当莫德里奇的视线扫到人群中的拉基蒂奇时，是她职业生涯中第一次险些因为分心从钢管上摔下来。虽然她立刻稳住了自己的心绪，动作看不出任何异常。有之前掉下来的事情，她更加不敢分神去想拉基蒂奇。  
莫德里奇以一个飞吻结束了今天的演出，她没有再多与客人互动，径直回到了更衣室，那里在今天被临时改造成了后台。  
刚走进去，就有同事对她说今晚真是美艳得惊人，还打趣道，“现在不在这里的男性都去厕所里想着你的样子打手枪了，有的人已经是第二次去了。”如果是以前，莫德里奇很不介意接受这称赞，再和同事开几个适度的玩笑，但今天出现在这里的拉基蒂奇让她全然没有那个心情，满脑子都想着，哦真棒，这个卖艺不卖身舞跳得真的很有说服力。  
她裹上一件外套，又穿上裤子，带着一点点内心的小期盼，并没有摘下流苏乳贴，还在营业时间，莫德里奇又穿上一双黑色高跟鞋。  
“这么着急，有什么事情吗？”她的同事终于注意到了她的反常，询问道，“没什么。”莫德里奇头也不回地拉开门，“我今天可能要提前离开，没关系吧。”她的同事了然地哦了一声，“看来是有特殊的人来了。”  
拉基蒂奇并不难找，毕竟在夜店里还这么冷静的人实在不多见，莫德里奇从后面拍了拍他的肩，拉基蒂奇回过头，给了她一个笑容。  
“如你所见，我来夜店看你的演出了。”拉基蒂奇对她说道，暗自庆幸自己至少已经暂时压下了那股火。相比他的坦然，莫德里奇看上去反倒更不自在，“我……”她顿了顿，还是继续解释，“平时跳舞会比这时候穿得多，这是店里的周年庆，所以……”  
“我明白。”拉基蒂奇说道，“你跳得很好看。”莫德里奇难得会因为别人夸她的钢管舞而害羞，抬手拨弄了一下发丝，“是吗……谢谢。”  
拉基蒂奇短促地点点头，“很有震撼力，能够亲眼见到是我的荣幸。”莫德里奇意识到他是相信自己的，而且也真心喜欢自己的钢管舞，先前的不自在在这时才逐渐散去，“我请你喝一杯吧，今天员工点酒免费。”她拉着拉基蒂奇的手腕来到吧台，对着调酒师说道，“Oloroso。”  
店里的高岭之花点的酒让调酒师就差当着他们的面吹出口哨，他看了一眼她牵着的拉基蒂奇，才倒上酒，“请慢用。”  
当莫德里奇将玻璃杯递给拉基蒂奇时，医生摇了摇头，“我还要开车，就不喝了。”莫德里奇脸上的失望一闪而过，“这么严格吗，就喝一点没关系的。”但她也不勉强拉基蒂奇，换了话题，“准备待到多久？”  
“我想的是，等你工作结束了，我可以送你回家。”拉基蒂奇看着她，“所以我在这里停留的时间由你决定。”他右手食指的指甲轻轻弹在玻璃杯上，“Oloroso，很不错的酒，我在西班牙的时候喝过。”  
莫德里奇并不惊讶他们之间的默契，便仰头一口喝完杯子里的雪利酒，“我已经结束工作了，现在就可以走，你等我一分钟。”说完她去到更衣室里，换下那双高跟鞋，拿上自己的包，然后便回到拉基蒂奇身边，尽量不让自己显得很急切，“走吧。”  
他们在回去的路上又聊起了钢管舞，聊到着力点和动作，拉基蒂奇发现仅仅只是回忆一下之前的场景，自己便又有了反应。  
莫德里奇的家离夜店不算远，尤其是拉基蒂奇还堪堪将速度控制在超速的边缘，莫德里奇在打开车门的时候开口道，“我家里有饮料，要上来坐坐吗？”拉基蒂奇不需要她询问第二次，下车关门锁车一气呵成。  
在莫德里奇按下楼层时，拉基蒂奇的耐心仿佛在此刻耗尽，在她刚刚转向自己时便凑过去，让她整个人都贴在了电梯光滑的镜面上，莫德里奇伸出手，按下了电梯的暂停；两人急切地交换着亲吻，四片唇反复纠缠，不舍得与对方分开。  
等他们终于与对方分开，连续的亲吻让莫德里奇的视线都有几分迷离，却依旧靠在拉基蒂奇怀里，“抱歉。”她听见医生这样说道，看见了他泛着红色的耳垂，“是我太心急了。”  
电梯继续往上走，“看来今天我的表演让你很满意。”莫德里奇笑着说道，话音落下，电梯响起叮的一声，提示已到达目标楼层。  
她牵住拉基蒂奇的手带路，“没有语言可以形容你在舞台上的美。”拉基蒂奇说道，莫德里奇回头对他笑得粲然，“我自己还编过一套舞，从未跳给人看过，想看吗？”  
“当然。”拉基蒂奇说完，他们走到门前，在莫德里奇摸出钥匙前，他们又吻在一起。

当注意力都放在接吻上时，要打开房门并不是那么容易，莫德里奇两次都让钥匙划过了锁孔，到第三次才找对了地方，打开门让自己和拉基蒂奇都进到公寓里。  
莫德里奇的家很整洁，这也符合拉基蒂奇对于她有点小洁癖的印象，开放式的厨房被大理石台面的吧台与客厅隔开；两室一厅的构造，莫德里奇一边将自己的包丢在沙发上一边对拉基蒂奇说道，“客房被我改造成了健身和练习的地方，所以如果你今天要住在这里，就只能和我睡在一张床上了。”  
“我求之不得。”拉基蒂奇回答道，莫德里奇对着他勾勾手指，引着他去到卧室里。  
“我以为你新编排的舞蹈需要一根钢管。”当拉基蒂奇被莫德里奇推了一把，坐在床上时，医生挑了挑眉问道，莫德里奇曲起一条腿，膝盖撑在床上，手掌顺着衬衫而下，直到拉基蒂奇的下身，隔着裤子在他已经硬挺的性器上揉了一把，说话时五分的情欲明示五分的调笑，“这里不是已经有一根了吗。”  
她牵着拉基蒂奇站起来，似乎真正将他当作钢管，绕着他走了一圈，却又保证每一步都让他们的腿贴在一起，等来到拉基蒂奇的身前，毫无预兆地倒在他的怀里，拉基蒂奇的手臂扶住她，看着莫德里奇解开了裤子。  
她圈住拉基蒂奇的脖子，只用一条腿支撑着自己，裤头被松开之后裤子立刻显得松垮，滑下后露出她的大半部分臀瓣，拉基蒂奇这时候才发现她并没有换下演出时那条几乎什么都没遮住的丁字裤。  
莫德里奇的力道控制得很好，在拉基蒂奇伸手托住她的同时踢掉了自己的裤子和鞋，同时让两人的下体蹭在一起。  
“没有音乐的舞蹈是不是不太好看。”莫德里奇笑着说道，将拉基蒂奇的衬衫下摆从他的腰间拽出来，嗒的一声松开他的皮带扣，而她依旧一派悠闲，扭动腰肢的样子并不像她跳钢管舞时那般充满力量感，像是正听着一首慢悠悠的民谣。  
“看你就足够了。”拉基蒂奇说出口时，才意识到自己声音的低哑；莫德里奇走到他的身后，拉开了外套的拉链，只隔着胸衣贴上拉基蒂奇的后背，对着他的耳垂吹了口气，“你打过耳洞呢，这是个新发现。”  
莫德里奇解开自己的胸衣，将手递给拉基蒂奇，后者无奈地笑了笑，却默契十足地牵着让她转圈，莫德里奇的金棕色头发在空中扬起，等她停下了足尖的旋转，在拉基蒂奇眼前大方地丢掉了那件胸衣。  
“看来你的确是想给我表演。”拉基蒂奇说道，尽管那两道晃动的流苏十分分心，他还是看着莫德里奇的眼睛说道，“还穿着夜店里那一套。”  
“我假设你的隐藏含义是你喜欢我这么穿？”莫德里奇说道，女性柔软的下体与男性勃起的性器反复磨蹭并不让她觉得有多舒服，只享受着看着拉基蒂奇一点点沦陷在情欲里丢盔卸甲的样子。  
“喜欢极了。”拉基蒂奇说道，语毕，给了莫德里奇一个吻。  
“感谢你的认可。”莫德里奇说道，知道两人的耐心在此时都已经耗尽了，她甚至佩服拉基蒂奇在夜店看完自己的钢管舞之后居然能陪她耗到现在，“现在，该你脱掉裤子了，拉基蒂奇医生。”  
当莫德里奇跨坐在拉基蒂奇的身上时，对方的下半身已经毫无遮蔽，但莫德里奇阻止了他解开衬衫扣子的动作。  
“这一步我很乐意代劳。”她对着拉基蒂奇说道，将手伸进他的衬衫里摸了一把腹肌之后才开始挨个解开透明的纽扣。拉基蒂奇在衣衫大敞之后坐起身，在莫德里奇替他宽下衬衫的时候搂着她亲吻。  
莫德里奇将那件衬衫丢在床头柜上，伸手去拿抽屉里的安全套，她先摸到的是自己平时用的按摩棒，手指往旁边探了探才摸到安全套和润滑剂，她重新将注意力完全放在拉基蒂奇身上，将安全套丢给他。而拉基蒂奇眼里的笑意让她又重新拿起那个盒子，拆开了其中一个安全套，替拉基蒂奇戴上。  
“你和别的女人上床的时候也这么懒吗？”她随口抱怨道，但也并没有兴趣听到拉基蒂奇的回答，问完便与他吻在一起，找了一个舒服的姿势坐在他的身上；医生脱去了她下身的遮蔽，让性器的柱身擦过她的花瓣。  
拉基蒂奇显然同样擅长一心多用，搂着她的亲吻，手掌在腰后和臀瓣上逡巡的同时拿过被莫德里奇放在一边的润滑剂。钢管舞女郎在拉基蒂奇沾着润滑剂的手指揉弄着她的花蕾时还是在快感的冲击下显露出了弱势，她早就已经情动，不需要很多的抚慰，在蜜穴涌出淅沥沥的情水之后因为高潮而软了身子。  
拉基蒂奇偏过头吻她，手指在那片幽秘的领域里探寻，莫德里奇直起身子方便他的动作，“你从没告诉过我，你还是个喜欢纹身的人。”她说道，一句话因为气息不稳而断断续续，莫德里奇并不乐意于只有自己如此狼狈，握住拉基蒂奇的性器，专注地挑逗着男根敏感的顶端，当拉基蒂奇落在她颈边的呼吸也变得粗重时，才觉得满意。  
“我会慢慢告诉你这些纹身的含义。”拉基蒂奇对她说道，吻来到她的脖颈，莫德里奇将自己的头发拨到另一边，完全不设防的将最脆弱的部分展露给他。  
等到拉基蒂奇觉得前戏已经足够，便抽出了自己的手指，转而捏着莫德里奇有着紧实肌肉的大腿，看着润滑剂和情液全都来到了自己的大腿根，莫德里奇一时竟不知道这到底是拉基蒂奇的恶趣味，还是情欲支配了这位医生的动作。  
“我本来想骂你的，但是……”她娇媚地笑着，找准位置之后对着拉基蒂奇的性器缓慢地坐下去，“谁让我这么喜欢你呢。”说完话，又因为那根肉柱此刻正在蜜穴里彰显着自己的存在感而发出一声喟叹。  
莫德里奇小幅度地动着自己的身体，让拉基蒂奇的性器在自己体内进出，微微向后仰，让阴茎在自己蜜穴里能够更快地找到那个甜蜜的点。  
在拉基蒂奇看来，这实在说得上是美景，莫德里奇有着细巧的腰肢，却并不纤弱，她的皮肤白皙，会让吻痕看起来更加明显，这让拉基蒂奇更想在这上面留下自己的痕迹。胸前的流苏随着她的动作颤动，那对白兔同样在跳动，让拉基蒂奇既想用手指缠住流苏，又想握住莫德里奇饱满的乳房。  
跪着的姿势让莫德里奇觉得腿酸，在找到了那个让她酥软的点之后便让脚掌踩在床上，加快了频率。流苏为此而荡起了更广的弧度，她的声音也因为这场情事所带来的愉悦感而变得甜腻。  
她牵过拉基蒂奇的手，手指扣进他的指缝里，成了十指相扣，拉基蒂奇凑过来吻她，这是个适合在交欢时接吻的姿势，揽住她的腰肢，重重地挺进到蜜穴里去探寻莫德里奇更多的可爱表情。  
用于润滑的液体在这过程中被带进带出，由莫德里奇的腿根开始，带着一点润意滑下，或是顺着柱体沾湿了拉基蒂奇棕色的耻毛。但这些小小的细节显然不在两人的注意范围内，敏感点被次次触及让莫德里奇觉得快要失控，偏偏拉基蒂奇还再次伸手去玩弄她的花蕾，打定了主意要看她被自己操到高潮的样子。  
在快感在小腹收紧又突然炸开的时候，莫德里奇将一枚齿痕落在了拉基蒂奇的肩上，尽管自己的整根阴茎都被含在她的蜜穴里，拉基蒂奇还是给了她时间从高潮里缓过来，而后才托着她的臀瓣开始动作。  
掌中有弹性的丰满臀肉让拉基蒂奇忍不住加重了一点揉捏的力道，又低下头，胡乱地将吻落在莫德里奇的锁骨和乳肉上。莫德里奇摆动着自己的腰肢来迎合他的动作，听着他因为情欲而声音低沉地唤自己的名字，将一个吻落在他的唇角。  
拉基蒂奇即将高潮时，将莫德里奇拉入了一个激烈的吻里，钢管舞女郎也乐于去回应他，让两人的舌纠缠在一起，在拉基蒂奇射精时让两人的气息交融在一起。  
拉基蒂奇拍拍她的屁股，莫德里奇会意地抬起身子，让拉基蒂奇的性器退出自己体内，那些被阴茎所堵住的情液和润滑剂立刻便淌下来。她看着拉基蒂奇将安全套取下后打结，抬手一丢正好落在了角落的垃圾桶里。  
莫德里奇顺势躺在拉基蒂奇的身上，两人卧在床上缓着气息，她的手指在拉基蒂奇的胸上画圈，“今天我算是体验了跳脱衣舞的同事们的工作流程了。”拉基蒂奇无声地笑了笑，没有沾上润滑剂的手摸了摸她的头发。  
流苏硌在胸前让莫德里奇觉得别扭，拉基蒂奇也感觉到了，便提议道，“要不我帮你把它们取下来吧，已经用了很久了。”  
莫德里奇坐起身，靠在床头，拿了个枕头垫在腰后，等着拉基蒂奇的动作。  
拉基蒂奇从未替人取过乳贴，他只能让自己的动作尽量的轻，揭起一角之后看着泛红的皮肤，莫德里奇在此时开口，“我好像对这个有点过敏，用久了就会这样。”拉基蒂奇说抱歉，可能有点疼；又说应该早点替她取下，莫德里奇一脸无所谓的样子，“没关系。”  
莫德里奇脸上的表情在乳头那处的部分被揭开时还是出现了松动，拉基蒂奇对着那里吹气，但那短暂一点凉意并不足以抵消丝丝痛感，莫德里奇忍不住啧了一声，“要不是今天是周年秀，我才不用这个。”  
“周年秀和平时的表演有什么不同吗？”拉基蒂奇问道，试图用言语来使莫德里奇分心，“哦，也没什么不同。”莫德里奇说道，左边的乳贴已经被取下，她像是逗猫一样用指节刮了刮拉基蒂奇的下巴。“就是穿得比平时少，动作比平时要挑逗。”  
“你知道的，那些人就喜欢看这一套，否则也不会来夜店了。”她说道，又用手指拨弄着拉基蒂奇的头发，他的发质柔软，手感很好。“虽然我没想过你恰好会在今天来。”她叹了口气，捂住了自己的脸，“我还在很努力地给你留下一个虽然我在夜店工作但并不放荡的形象。”她听上去都快哭了，但指缝间露出的灵动眸子满是笑意。  
“我倒是觉得自己很幸运。”拉基蒂奇说道，“第一次看钢管舞就遇上了最好的舞者的演出。”莫德里奇缩短了两人间的距离，给了他一个吻，“还有她的脱衣舞。”  
莫德里奇想自己的脱衣舞如果被同事看见，十有八九会被嫌弃水准不够，不过也无所谓，只要拉基蒂奇看着欲火焚身，她的目的就算是达到了。  
拉基蒂奇将取下的两个流苏乳贴放在床头柜上，回过头时莫德里奇已经完全躺在了床上，引导着他抚摸过自己的玲珑曲线。  
拉基蒂奇的腿卡在她的膝盖之间，俯下身与她接吻，相比之前，此时的吻显然满是温情。莫德里奇的眼神是挑逗的暗示，手上的动作更加直白大胆，握住拉基蒂奇逐渐抬头的性器轻轻撸动。  
医生的吐息来到她的胸前，舌尖舔过她的乳尖和乳晕，唾液的凉很好的为其降温，乳尖在此刻更加敏感，莫德里奇呻吟一声，手指插进拉基蒂奇的头发里，挺了挺胸，无声地鼓励他的动作。  
“拉基蒂奇医生，像您这样的好男人，为什么还会单身呢。”莫德里奇说道，感觉到拉基蒂奇松开了自己的乳尖，转而含住了另一边，粗糙的舌苔在上面舔过，又嘬出令人脸红的声响。拉基蒂奇重新抬起头，含着笑意看着她，“也许就是上天为了让我在保持单身的情况下遇见你吧。”  
莫德里奇弯了弯唇角，将枕边的安全套递给他，“你有一条好舌头，伊万亲爱的。”

第二天醒来时，两个人都在庆幸自己不需要立刻就起床去上班，莫德里奇觉得现在的自己可能在钢管上转一个圈都困难，拉基蒂奇的手臂还落在她的腰上，莫德里奇忽然明白了自己醒来前为什么会梦到腰上绑着很重的东西跳钢管舞。  
她此刻觉得腰酸腿软，却又有着巨大的满足感，她戳了戳拉基蒂奇的脸颊，他的下巴带着新长出来的浅浅胡茬，“睡美男，你醒了吗，装睡的话，我可是会吻你的。”拉基蒂奇依旧没有任何动作，莫德里奇嘟了嘟脸，“我真的会吻你的，而且还没有漱口。”  
她凑过去，在吻上拉基蒂奇的同时，对方的手捏了一把她腰上的敏感处，这是昨晚拉基蒂奇意外发现的地方，当他的手碰到这里时，莫德里奇发出了一声惊呼，蜜穴将他咬得更紧。莫德里奇险些跳起来，隔着被子拳头落在拉基蒂奇的身上，“你这个人也太恶劣了。”  
拉基蒂奇这时候才睁开眼睛，捉住了她的手指，亲吻她的手背之后说道，“早安，公主。”  
莫德里奇与他对视了五秒，终于承认自己败在了眼前这个男人的美色之下，被子一裹钻进他的怀抱里，“时间还早，再睡一会吧。告诉你，我会做超棒的早午餐。”

莫德里奇再次去到夜店里的时候，长筒靴尖细的鞋跟落在地上发出清脆又有节奏的哒哒声，她径直走到老板面前，在尚未营业的安静夜店里说道，“我是来辞职的，有男朋友了，以后屁股和奶子只给他看。”  
拉莫斯长叹一口气，作势抹泪，“这一天来得比我想象中要早。”莫德里奇翻了个白眼，“你就盼着我谈不了恋爱嫁不出去是吧。”她看着拉莫斯爽快地开了一张支票，上面的数字远超出她的预计，“这么久以来谢谢你照顾我。”拉莫斯是个好老板，尊重员工意愿也十分护短，莫德里奇只想跳舞，就只安排她在舞台上，从不接私人服务。  
“要感谢我，就替我培养几个人，你走之后，我的客流量可是会大打折扣。”莫德里奇眯了眯眼睛，说道，“要收钱的。”  
“我们都这么熟了，还需要收钱吗？”拉莫斯高声说道。  
“九折。”莫德里奇看着支票上的数字，头也不抬，“一折。”拉莫斯毫不相让，“塞尔吉奥.拉莫斯，做人要现实。”莫德里奇嗤笑着说道。  
“那就各退一步，五折。”莫德里奇想了想，的确这些年拉莫斯帮了自己许多，便点头同意了。拉莫斯不知道从哪里拿出两个酒杯，倒上酒递了一杯给莫德里奇，“合作愉快，也祝贺你找到幸福。”一口喝尽杯中的酒液之后拉莫斯打趣道，“能让你爱到选择辞职，看来不是一个普通人。”  
“那当然，我的眼光怎么会差。”莫德里奇颇有得色地说道，踏着如来时一般高傲的步子离开夜店。  
拉基蒂奇靠在车上等她出来，看见她时露出笑容，“今天吃饭我付钱，老板对我的退休金可是给得很大方。”莫德里奇心情很好地说道，拉基蒂奇替她拉开车门，“就这么让你这个头牌走了？”  
莫德里奇耸耸肩，“不要把夜店想成是什么黑心企业好不好，好歹我也任劳任怨了这么久，老板还是很爽快的。”她顿了顿，又说道，“不过我也答应了，以后要半价替他教员工钢管舞。”想到刚才自己和拉莫斯讨价还价的场景，莫德里奇嘟囔着说道，“塞尔吉奥这家伙，还真是一点亏都不愿意吃。”  
她凑过去亲了一下拉基蒂奇的侧脸，“不过重要的是，我现在恢复自由身了。”他们的手指交扣在一起，在缠绵的吻之后莫德里奇的声音都变得轻缓，“走吧，去庆祝一下。”

——End——

*Oloroso：雪利酒的一种，之前看过一个tip是女性在男性面前点这个酒就表示今晚可以有sex。


End file.
